Certaines choses ne comptent pas
by evernight0127
Summary: Quand le désespoir et l'affliction poussent deux hommes à se voir d'une manière bien étrange. / OS EdxRoy / Rated M.


Bonjour ! Eh bien, voilà bien 5 ans je crois que je n'ai pas publié sur ce site. Mais prise d'une envie soudaine de revoir les FMA, s'ensuivit aussitôt le souvenir de mes vieilles passions pour le yaoi, et je fus tenter d'écrire ce petit OS que voilà, sur un couple qui ne m'est pourtant pas familier (j'étais plutôt dans le EdxEnvy d'mon temps !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Disclaimer** : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, ils sont le fruit de la géniale Hiromu Arakawa et de l'auteur du premier anime.

**Rated **: M, vous êtes prévenus !

**Certaines choses ne comptent pas.**

Je m'installai sur l'imposant canapé, complètement démoralisé. La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Derrière moi, les rayons lumineux de la lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre et venaient caresser le sol d'une brume argentée. Il régnait désormais autour de nous un calme olympien, presque dérangeant après avoir entendu les coups de feu, les explosions et les hurlements toute la journée durant.

Le combat m'avait épuisé. Je ne me sentais pas bien, pas bien du tout. Ma tête m'étourdissait de douleur, et chacun de mes muscles semblaient hurler à l'agonie. Mais le plus dur, c'était ce sentiment obscur, cette honte, cette tristesse, cette colère qui alourdissait mon cœur. J'avais du mal à réfléchir, sans cesse le visage de cette fillette constellé de sang tournait dans mon esprit, ses cris raisonnant encore à mes oreilles venant percuter chaque barrière de ma raison.

J'aurai pu éviter ça. Quelques secondes d'avance m'auraient suffi. Elle aurait pu être encore en vie, et aurait rejoint ses parents, qui pourtant aujourd'hui et à jamais pleureraient leur fillette disparue... Par ma faute. Tout était de ma faute, comme toujours. Nous ne voulions plus de mort, et voilà le résultat.

Je m'affaissai sur moi-même en passant mes mains sur mon front pour tenter de calmer ma migraine. J'avais envie de pleurer, de hurler.

- Je te sers un verre, Fullmetal.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Mustang se lever d'un pas lourd et se diriger vers son bar personnel.

Nous étions seuls dans son bureau, cette fois ci. Cela ne m'enchantait pas des masses, mais tous les lieutenants, soldats et alchimistes ne trouvèrent pas le courage de veiller ce soir. Nous étions tous complètement abattus, et même Alphonse préféra s'éloigner un moment. Mais je n'avais pas sommeil, et Mustang voulait discuter des missions prochaines il m'horripilait, à se comporter ainsi, sans égard pour quoique ce soit, mais parler travail me tiendrait au moins éloigné de cette affligeante peine.

Il revint avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres qu'il déposa doucement sur la table basse devant nous. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de boire de l'alcool – et encore moins avec pour seul acolyte mon supérieur hiérarchique – mais l'idée me tentait. Sans un mot, il ôta sa veste militaire pour la jeter sur le bord du canapé qui me faisait face, avant de s'y affaler. Je retins une moue surprise : c'était la première fois que je voyais le grand Flame Alchemist en tenue « décontractée » et dénué de tout air supérieur.

Il remplit nos verres généreusement puis attrapa le sien.

- Dure journée, hein ?

Je baissai les yeux et pris ma propre boisson.

- Enfin... Il est derrière les barreaux, maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Trinquons au moins à ça.

Il leva son verre puis le porta à sa bouche, avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Je fis de même sans compter sur le fait que je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude de ce genre de boisson, et manquai bien entendu de m'étouffer sitôt que le liquide brulant eut glissé dans ma gorge.

Mustang laissa échapper un petit rire alors que je tentais de reprendre une respiration convenable, et il vint s'assoir à mes côtés pour doucement me taper sur le haut du dos.

- T'es vraiment un gosse, Fullmetal. Ca fait peine à voir.

- La ferme, crachai-je avec véhémence entre deux toux.

Une fois que je fus calmé il s'adossa à l'accoudoir, son verre dans une main, sa tête dans l'autre. Je me décalai vers le côté opposé pour faire de même.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, à nous noyer dans nos verres respectifs. L'alcool m'étourdissait un peu, mais avait l'effet non négligeable d'apaiser un peu mon mal de tête et cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine que je n'arrivais pas à chasser.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Fullmetal. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le fait qu'il sache lire en moi d'une telle manière m'agaça.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu peux me croire. Et je suis ton supérieur, celui qui dirigeait les opérations cet après-midi. Si cette petite est morte c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne ni celle de quique ce soit.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il avait le regard plongé dans la contemplation du liquide ambré qui patientait dans son verre. Je n'arrivais pas à correctement déterminer ce qu'il ressentait, mais j'étais au moins sûr de comprendre qu'il n'était finalement pas si insensible que ça à l'idée d'avoir laissé tuer cette gamine. Il finit sa boisson d'une traite et se redressa pour se resservir.

- Tu me fatigues à te rendre responsable de tout, ajouta-t-il. Occupe-toi de tes propres erreurs, avant de te mêler de celles des autres.

- Mais j'aurai pu la...

- Nous aurions tous pu, Fullmetal ! me coupa-t-il brusquement en me dévisageant avec sévérité.

Je détournai le regard en finissant mon verre à mon tour. Il avait beau parler, ça n'arrangeait rien. J'aurai pu la sauver, je ne l'ai pas fait. Point.

Je l'entendis soupirer et se pencher pour me remplir mon verre à mon tour. Je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir envie, mais soit, ça ne me faisait pas de mal de toute façon.

Plus le temps passait, moins il me semblait qu'être seul en présence de mon supérieur à boire du whisky était étrange. Je me sentais un peu mieux, le canapé était confortable, il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière, et Mustang était plus calme que de coutume. Pas de blague, pas de railleries ou de provocation. C'était simplement une soirée entre collègues après une dure bataille. D'ailleurs...

- Vous ne vouliez pas parler des prochaines missions ?

Il me dévisagea un instant, pas certain de comprendre, puis secoua énergiquement la tête en balayant ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Nan, plus tard. J'ai trop bu pour ça, de toute façon.

J'acquiesçai, compréhensif. J'aurai pu aller me coucher, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Le silence entre nous avait quelque chose de reposant, pas torturé, comme il aurait pu l'être si j'avais été face à Al. Mustang avait cette façon bien à lui de ne rien laisser paraitre, tout absorber, même la douleur, pour ne refléter qu'un visage calme et serein. Il semblait aspirer ma peine avec lui ce soir-là, et rester à l'observer si durement tout assumer dans cette passivité absolue me détendait.

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité. Je repris un verre supplémentaire (deux peut-être ?), sentant l'éthanol glisser dans mes veines, alourdissant chacun de mes gestes mais apaisant mon cœur. Le visage de la fillette s'embrumait dans mon esprit, un peu comme le décor qui nous entourait à mesure que je noyais tout mon être dans le whisky. C'était un peu désagréable, de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur mon propre corps, mais ce soir la simple caresse d'une paix feinte me faisait du bien. Soudain, mon supérieur brisa le silence, d'une voix faible, à peine audible :

- Tu sais, il y a des soirs où je n'en peux plus.

Je ne répondis rien, sous le choc. Mustang commençait-il à se confier ? Il devait avoir plus bu que je ne le croyais. Et moi aussi, puisque je me surpris à vouloir l'écouter, attendant qu'il reprenne.

- Ce boulot... Je le fais depuis si longtemps. Tellement de morts. De souffrance. Par ma faute...

J'allais répliquer pour tenter de le rassurer mais il releva ses yeux corbeaux vers moi et un frisson dévala mon échine.

- N'abandonne jamais ce que tu fais, Ed. Quoiqu'il t'en coute. Parce que tu ne pourras jamais tout éviter, tout préserver.

- Je... Je veux simplement retrouver le corps de Al.

Il sourit un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, et qui me perturba un instant.

- Je sais... Je sais.

Il poussa un long soupir et posa son verre encore plein sur la table, avant de se passer une main sur le visage, l'air de réfléchir. Je sirotai une nouvelle gorgée de mon whisky, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il me paraissait presque fascinant, ce soir-là. Cette pénombre, mon ivresse, notre désespoir commun, tout cela nous entourait comme une bulle étrange, faisant lentement glisser cette ambiance apaisée entre amis en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus tendus. Oui, c'était ça, chacun des mouvements de Mustang avait quelque chose d'électrique, m'arrachaient des espèces de frissons étranges et de brusques sursauts cardiaques. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais trop épuisé pour luter, je ne voulais plus de question. Plus rien.

Le Colonel dévia alors vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je n'y déchiffrais rien, si ce n'est qu'il déclencha en moi une avalanche de sensations inconnues et incompréhensibles. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il lisait dans mon regard, et que tout ce qu'il y voyait l'accablait.

- Edward ?

- Hmm ?

Je n'avais réussi qu'à articuler cette espèce de mot, trop étouffé par la brusque chaleur qui me montait aux joues. Punaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

- Tu as trop bu.

- Sans déconner, lui répondis-je en souriant amèrement.

C'est alors que, soudainement, il fondit sur moi. Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage et ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux miennes plus tendrement que ce à quoi je m'attendais vu la vitesse de ses gestes. Assommé par mon taux d'alcoolémie, je n'avais eu aucun réflexe pour m'éloigner. Il me tirait presque vers lui, ses lèvres exerçant une pression étrangement agréable sur les miennes, tandis que ma poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Alors que je commençais à entrouvrir ma bouche dans un élan d'audace, il se recula brusquement, me laissant ainsi, penché en avant, l'air béat. En tentant de reprendre un minimum de contenance, je braquai mes yeux aux siens. Il semblait à la fois horrifié et désolé. Etrangement, cela inonda mon corps d'une curieuse sensation, agaçante, douloureuse. J'interprétai cela comme de la déception, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Avant que je n'aie pu lui envoyer une pluie d'insultes à la figure (ne sachant pas moi-même si c'était pour lui reprocher de m'avoir embrassé ou d'avoir arrêté), il lança :

- Je suis désolé, Ed. C'était… je… enfin désolé, je n'aurai pas dû.

Je n'avais jamais vu Roy Mustang aussi décontenancé. Et le pire c'est qu'il s'était débrouillé tout seul pour se mettre dans cet état. Il se releva brusquement et commença à s'éloigner, une de ses longues mains masquant sa bouche, sans doute pour masquer une respiration agitée.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. L'information n'était toujours pas arrivée au cerveau, je crois. Tout ce que je ressentais était cette indescriptible et inavouable déception de constater que tout s'était arrêté. D'une main hasardeuse je retrouvai mon verre et le fini en une gorgée qui sembla me bruler l'intégralité du corps. Je toussai sèchement avant de me lever à mon tour. Il me fallait une explication. Si je n'en avais pas sur mes propres émotions, il m'en fallait au moins une sur celle de Mustang. C'était de sa faute, après tout !

- Colonel ?

Il poussa un soupir presque lascif en se détournant un peu plus de moi.

- Eh ! Colonel !

Toujours pas de réponse. Ça commençait à me les briser.

- Woh, putain ! J'vous cause !

Mon hurlement sembla enfin le faire réagir et il dévia lentement dans ma direction, presque peureux.

- Ecoute, on va aller dormir, dit-il précipitamment. On a vraiment trop bu tous les deux, si on n'arrête pas maintenant on va…

- S'embrasser ? coupai-je.

Il me dévisagea, ahuri.

- J'allais dire « on va être malade ».

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Ma question lui parue soudaine, rien d'étonnant à ça, elle l'était aussi pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas, Ed. C'est arrivé… comme ça…

- Ça vous arrive souvent d'embrasser vos subalternes ?

- Non !

Il paraissait outré.

- Pardon de poser la question, c'est que je ne dois pas être le seul avec qui vous avez bu du whis…

De nouveau, je sentis la chaleur de son corps percuter le mien et ses lèvres venir goûter les miennes, dans une caresse si agréablement douce que je ne résistai pas cette fois-là non plus. C'était la première fois que l'on m'embrassait comme ça. Mon premier baiser, en fait, si on ne comptait pas ceux de Winry lorsque nous avions 5 ans. C'était à la fois déroutant, parce qu'il s'agissait de Mustang, la personne à des années lumières de m'avoir un jour inspiré ce genre de désir, et parce qu'il s'agissait d'un _homme_, de surcroît.

Pris d'une pulsion de bon sens, je posai brusquement une main sur le torse de mon supérieur et le poussai à s'éloigner légèrement.

- Attendez… vous aimez les hommes ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de s'insurger brusquement :

- Bien sûr que non ! Où tu vas chercher ça ?!

Je lui accordai un regard de profonde désolation, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute l'immensité de sa bêtise. En s'éloignant de nouveau – ce qui me valut un nouveau soubresaut de déception – il laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps sans pourtant me quitter des yeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire au fond de son regard, mais il me semblait réellement perturbé et épuisé. L'alcool n'arrangeait rien, faut dire.

- Rassure-toi, Ed. Je ne suis pas gay. C'est seulement ce soir je… tu… je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas. Je… j'en ai juste envie, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Je demeurai silencieux, tentant d'analyser la situation du mieux que je pouvais. Ma tête me tournait furieusement, et ma jambe de chair sembler s'insurger de l'effort qu'elle prodiguait à me garder debout.

Après tout, tout ça ne comptait pas, non ? Une petite fille était morte par ma faute aujourd'hui, ma dignité avait-elle tant de valeur que ça ? Mon seul but dans la vie était de retrouver le corps de Al, tout le reste n'avait aucune importance. Ma fierté pouvait bien s'effondrer, elle n'existait déjà plus depuis le jour où mon frère s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'une armure par ma faute, depuis que Nina avait été transformée en chimère, depuis que Hugues était mort ou depuis que cette gamine s'était écroulée, couverte de sang, cet après-midi. Je ne comptais pas. Rien en moi ne pouvait se vanter de vouloir préserver une dignité qui n'était plus depuis bien longtemps.

Lentement, je me rapprochai du Colonel, qui attendait patiemment ma réponse. Il était épuisé lui aussi, et même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui le motivait, lui, à se laisser emporter par des désirs superflues, je ne tenais franchement pas à en discuter avec lui ce soir. Ça ne comptait pas. Rien ne comptait, ce soir.

Forcé de me tendre sur la pointe des pieds, je passai ma main de fer derrière sa nuque et l'obligeai à se pencher vers moi. C'était un baiser chaste, nous nous goutions, simplement, désirant deviner la saveur de l'autre. Puis Mustang passa une main derrière mon dos et me rapprocha de lui, intensifiant nos échanges. Nos bouches se mêlaient entre elles avec délice, nos respirations s'emballaient, nos gestes se faisaient de plus en plus précipités. Je n'imaginais pas que cela eut pu être aussi agréable, et l'excitation grimpait en moi avec fureur, comme une bombe placée dans mon bas ventre qui lentement faisait attendre le moment où elle exploserait enfin.

Mustang était tout aussi avenant, et soudain il me poussa contre le dos du canapé tandis qu'il faisait glisser mon manteau le long de mes bras. Précipitamment, il s'attela ensuite à déboutonner ma veste, et machinalement je fis de même, glissant mes doigts sur chacun des boutons de sa chemise pour me laisser découvrir derrière elle une musculature impressionnante et ô combien érotique en cet instant.

Nos souffles s'accéléraient, pressés de pouvoir sentir nos chairs l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et le soulevèrent avec agilité autour de mes bras. Une fois que nous fûmes torse nu tous les deux il fondit sur moi avec avidité, son visage plongeant dans le creux de ma nuque pour la torturer de morsures. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir en griffant son dos avidement, lui arrachant un torrent de frisson qui le fit soupirer d'aise, et ses mains fondirent sur ma ceinture qu'il s'empressa de me retirer. Mon pantalon – trop grand – glissa jusqu'à mes hanches et les mains de mon supérieur vinrent se balader avidement sur le haut de mes fesses. Mon excitation grandissante était incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose de toute ma vie, et rien ne semblait exister autour de nous, si ce n'était ces soupirs lascifs, le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, nos mains qui s'évertuait à toucher et découvrir la moindre parcelle de chair de l'autre.

Soudain mes jambes ne tinrent plus et je me laissai glisser le long du dos du canapé, Mustang me suivant docilement, toujours occupé à m'embrasser tout en déboutonnant ce qui me restait de vêtement. En souriant étrangement, il s'éloigna un instant de moi pour m'arracher mes chaussures et les balancer en travers de la pièce, avant de fondre de nouveau dans ma direction et de poser une main brusque mais brûlante sur ma virilité encore à moitié couverte de mon boxer et de mon pantalon déboutonné. Je poussai un cri surpris qui lui arracha un rictus amusé, et sa paume intensifia sa pression.

Ne tenant plus, je lui attrapai brusquement les épaules et le fis basculer de côté avant de l'enjamber. Guidé par une passion et une audace que je ne me connaissais pas mais qui me contrôlaient entièrement, je posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque, ma main droite logée dans ses cheveux d'ébène et la gauche affairée à lui ôter sa propre ceinture. Ma langue glissa doucement contre sa peau, venant chatouiller son oreille puis l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Je remontai vers ses joues, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous mes dents, jusqu'à ce que j'eu réussi à déboutonner entièrement le haut de son pantalon militaire. Tout aussi brusque et joueur que lui, je fis glisser ma main le long de sa virilité tout à fait réactive mais encore protégée d'un ultime tissu, et pressai mes jambes autour de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Ma main libre me soutint lorsque mon visage descendit le long de ses clavicules, puis de son torse qui était agité de soubresauts incontrôlés. Sa respiration se transformait peu à peu en râles sombres, et je sentis sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux, me retirer mon élastique puis revenir appuyer sur mon crâne. Je souris il était impatient !

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce savoir-faire, c'était comme si je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, et ce qui allait lui faire de l'effet. Le Dieu de la luxure me chuchotait à l'oreille, sans doute. D'un mouvement du poignet, je libérai sa virilité de son boxer et la fis glisser entre mes lèvres.

- Ah, putain, Fullmetal !

Ses mots achevèrent de me rendre fou et j'accélérai la cadence, me délectant de tous les soupirs qui lui échappait, de toute ces démonstrations de plaisir que je lui arrachai. Je n'avais jamais vu Mustang aussi vulnérable, et son visage trempé de sueur, ses cheveux éparpillés en bataille tombant devant ses yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes rougis par nos baisers… Il était incroyablement beau, et en cet instant il me paraissait être le plus bel être que la terre ait porté. Je le voulais, furieusement, intensément.

Il se redressa et me tira vers lui avant d'aplatir sa bouche contre la mienne, encore couverte de son propre goût. A bout de souffle il s'éloigna un instant et murmura en souriant :

- Ne va pas si vite, tu ne vas plus en avoir pour toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se redressa brusquement, moi dans ses bras, et qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la pièce, avant de tout balayer d'un geste du bras et de m'y déposer doucement. Refusant de m'éloigner de ce contact je l'entourai de mes jambes et collai mon torse au sien tout en continuant de l'embrasser, tandis que sa main venait découvrir mon propre sexe avant d'y exercer de délicieux va-et-vient. Je retins mon souffle, assailli par une bouffée de chaleur presque étouffante, mon plaisir grimpant en crescendo à l'intérieur de moi. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit et Mustang me fis doucement basculer vers l'arrière de sorte à ce que je me retrouver à demi allongé sur le bureau, les jambes dans le vide, serrées autour de celles du Flame Alchemist. Ses doigts n'arrêtaient toujours pas leur douce torture et son autre main s'affaira à me retirer complètement ce qui me restait de vêtement. Je me retrouvai alors entièrement nu face à lui, petit corps étrange fait de métal et de chair, tremblant sous chacun de ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux un instant face à cette vision et souffla entre ses dents « Ah, Fullmetal, tu vas me rendre fou… » avant de brusquement rapprocher mes hanches des siennes.

Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais je m'en contrefichais. J'en avais effroyablement envie. Tout mon corps me hurlait d'aller plus loin, de m'abandonner complètement à ses bras, à notre désir commun, à cette excitation brûlante qui nous terrassait tous les deux.

Je le sentis hésiter un instant, cherchant une once de désapprobation dans mon regard, mais je me rapprochai davantage de lui, agrippant la racine de ses cheveux pour lui voler un énième baiser. Il poussa un râle lascif et sa main quitta ma virilité pour s'exiler vers le sud, où il introduisit d'abord un doigt, puis deux, à l'intérieur de moi. Je me cambrai, à la fois de douleur et d'une étrange sensation qui me surpris. Ma respiration se coupa nette lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoint les deux premiers et que son poignet commença doucement quelques mouvements. Tout à l'intérieur de moi était sur le point d'exploser, tout hurlait à l'agonie, au désespoir, au désir, je voulais qu'il s'arrête et qu'il continue, qu'il me touche et qu'il s'éloigne, je voulais tout et rien, je ne savais plus, plus rien.

Alors ses doigts s'éloignèrent et ce fut lui qui s'introduit en moi, doucement. Je poussai un cri de douleur que je m'empressai d'étouffer mordant mon poing, tandis qu'il me laissait s'habituer à sa présence, le souffle brulant d'impatience. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collai contre lui, avant de lui donner mon accord d'un petit mouvement de hanche. Il bougea les siennes, doucement d'abord, puis plus rapidement une fois que mes soupirs de douleurs furent transformés en de long gémissement de plaisir.

Il rugissait presque à chaque coup de rein qu'il me donnait, ses doigts enfoncés dans mes hanches, sa tête dans ma nuque. Ses lèvres me mordaient, sa langue léchait, sa bouche embrassait ma chair à vif, et tout le plaisir que cela me procurait m'empêchait presque de respirer. La pression sur mon bas-ventre était à la limite de l'insupportable tant elle était intense, et il me semblait mourir à chaque fois qu'il me percutait, toujours plus profondément.

Alors il s'éloigna doucement, me repoussa le long du bureau, obligeant mon corps à accepter son sexe dans une position différente, ce qui m'arracha un cri de plaisir qui le fit sourire. Je ne savais plus si je devais bouger ou non, je n'étais plus maître de rien, seulement le pantin de mon supérieur qui n'avait de cesse de me heurter avec de plus en plus de hargne.

- Touche-toi, dit-il soudain.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il m'apparaissait presque flou tant j'étais étourdis. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire – à vrai dire, je n'étais plus en mesure de comprendre quoique ce soit désormais.

- Touche-toi, Fullmetal. Fais ce que je dis.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, celle de métal, et la guida jusqu'à ma virilité toujours dressée mais jusqu'alors délaissée. Le contact glacé de l'acier me fit frissonner. Il m'intima de commencer de lent va-et-vient, tandis que ses doigts retournaient s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes hanches pour donner plus d'élan à ses coups de rein. Je lui obéis, et fus aussitôt tordu d'un indescriptible plaisir, qui ne me permettait plus de respirer, seulement de pousser des cris incohérents quand un filet d'air acceptait de remplir mes poumons.

Je me touchais désormais à la même allure que Mustang percutait mes fesses, et très vite notre plaisir grimpa à ne plus pouvoir le retenir davantage, et je poussai un cri étranglé tandis que le Colonel me rejoignait, plié en deux contre mon ventre par la violence de l'orgasme. Entrainé par Mustang, je glissai le long du bureau pour venir m'affaler sur le sol, épuisé, la tête de mon supérieur appuyée sur mon bras d'acier. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, immobile, tentant de reprendre notre souffle les yeux rivés au plafond.

L'alcool parcourait toujours mes veines, et le sommeil me gagnait dangereusement. Tout autour de moi commençait à tournoyer et s'éteindre, que j'étendis la voix du Colonel souffler doucement :

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Fullmetal. Ne l'oublie pas.

Je ne put lui répondre, ne pouvant davantage lutter contre le sommeil, et sombrai dans l'inconscient.

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et j'entendais les bruits de la ville brailler derrière la vitre. Outch, mal au crâne. Tout en me massant la tête je tentai de me remémorer les évènements de la veilles qui auraient pu expliquer cette affreuse sensation d'épuisement, de mal de cœur et de migraine lancinante, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs ne fusent dans mon esprit à la manière d'un bulldozer s'écrasant contre un mur. Horrifié, je me couvris les lèvres des mains et observai autour de moi : j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel de Central, Alphonse était absent, et j'étais habillé de mon pantalon et d'un t-shirt, emmitouflé sous les draps. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Dégoûté de devoir fouiller dans ma mémoire, je tentais de me remémorer un instant où j'aurai pu revenir me coucher ici, mais rien ne me vint. Je devais être sacrément endormi pour ne rien avoir remarqué de ce voyage.

Une minute, était-ce Mustang qui m'avait amené ici ? Bon sang, quel imbécile… Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire une chose pareille avec lui hier ?! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Et puis merde quoi, _Mustang ! _J'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que cet abruti égocentrique et égoïste, quitte à coucher avec un homme ! Sentant poindre une désagréable envie de me jeter dans le vide, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, tentant d'ors et déjà d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans le bas de mon dos.

L'eau brûlante glissa sur mes épaules, et c'est à cet instant que je découvris un nombre incalculable de bleus, de suçons et de griffures qui parcourait mon corps. Me retenant au mur pour ne pas dégobiller, je me frottai du mieux possible pour me laver de ma honte et m'habillai en vitesse dans l'idée de rejoindre Alphonse quelque part et de partir loin d'ici au plus vite.

Dans le couloir je rencontrai Riza Hawkeye qui parut rassurée de me voir debout.

- Ah, bonjour Edward, je me demandais si vous étiez levé. Le Colonel m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup bu hier, vous allez bien ?

La faute à qui, si j'ai bu ?! Et il en avait bien profité, cet enfoiré !

- Je… oui, ça va. Merci.

Elle m'adressa un sourire tendre qui apaisa un peu ma colère, avant de répondre :

- Tant mieux. Le Colonel veut vous voir dans son bureau, immédiatement.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir tout de suite, cette enflure. Ou alors peut-être pour lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude de profiteur et de la douleur qui me lacérait le bas du dos actuellement, par sa faute.

Je remerciai le lieutenant et me dirigeai d'un pas raide vers le bureau de mon supérieur, bien décidé à lui faire regretter la nuit passée.

En entrant, je me figeai brusquement, envahis par une nouvelle vague de souvenir que j'avais jusque-là ignoré. Le plaisir. L'envie. Le bien-être. La passion. Je l'avais voulu, tout ça, et c'était bon. Incroyablement bon. En relevant les yeux vers le Colonel je cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il m'observait calmement, ses yeux de jais rivés aux miens, ses longs doigts entrelacés entre eux devant son visage ne me laissant pas apercevoir l'expression de sa bouche. Je ne discernais rien de ce qu'il pensait, mais son visage vulnérable, étourdit par le désir que j'avais vu la veille tournait dans mon esprit, faisant tressauter mon cœur d'étranges sensations. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me sentais bien ridicule à l'idée de lui reprocher ce qui s'était produit désormais, parce que j'avais adoré ça, autant que lui.

Soudain il décida de bouger, reposa les mains devant lui, sur son bureau remis en ordre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En parcourant des yeux le bois épais du meuble qui avait soutenu nos ébats, je sentis poindre de nouveau une indéniable envie de vomir.

- Bien dormi, Fullmetal ? s'enquit-il d'une voix égale.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de dire un mot.

- Parfait, reprit-il.

Il poussa un long soupir et attrapa un dossier qui trônait sur le côté de son bureau avant de se lever pour se diriger vers moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul qui aurait été imperceptible aux yeux de tous, mais pas aux siens. Il se rapprocha tout de même, et arrivé à un bon mètre de distance entre nous deux, il me tendit le dossier.

- Nouvelle mission. Tu pars cet après-midi pour Dublith, toutes les infos sont dans le dossier.

Je pris le document sans un mot, ne sachant ce que je devais dire ou faire. Il attendit sans rien rajouter, et je commençai à faire demi-tour, dérouté. Au moment de passer la porte, je me figeai au son de sa voix :

- Eh, Ed.

Je déviai vers lui, tendus comme un arc.

- Ne te prends pas trop la tête. Certaines choses ne comptent pas.

C'est comme si tout s'effondrait à l'intérieur de moi et que je pouvais enfin respirer. Je serai les lèvres et acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête plus assuré, avant de m'élancer vers la sortie. Oui, ça ne comptait pas. Et c'était bien comme ça.


End file.
